His Dog
by EeveeloutionExpert762
Summary: Maya Della Robbia has been kidnapped by XANA William! This won't end PG-13... MY FIRST LEMON, YAY. I MAY write a sequel or a prequel to this if you guys want. Tell me if you do in the comments!


(WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT THEMES!)

(Hey guys! I thought it was about time that I wrote an M rated fic. So, here it is. This is my first lemon so please don't be to hard on me! Evil!William x OC.

I do not own Code Lyoko.)

William smirked at his work, examining it with intense intrest. The girl struggled, growling curses through the ball gag he had forced into her mouth. Her arms were chained above her head, she had shackles below her knees that led to iron loops in the wall, and her ankles were cuffed together in a way that her body was fully exposed. If that wasn't embarrassing enough for the normally headstrong tomboy, the stupid program had put dog ears on her head. The black-haired boy's eyes ran over her again and again, devouring all that they saw. "Well, Maya," he said, "looks like I've got you at last." Maya snarled. "And what a sight you are to see."

The boy bent down to see eye to eye with the girl, his black eyes meeting her blue ones. He grinned darkly. "You're scared, Della Robbia."

The blonde's glare turned cold.

William frowned. "Now, May-May, don't look at me that way." He grabbed the gag and pulled it out, Maya left panting for a moment before he cut her off with a kiss. He pulled away for a moment. "It ruins your pretty face." The pause lasted a mere moment before their lips were locked again. The boy held onto her hips, holding them tightly. William bit onto the girl' slower lip, but she clenched her teeth together, forbidding him entrance. He didn't pull away, but merely smirked into the kiss. He removed his left hand and slid it down, his fingers contacting her pussy. He slowly began to rub it.

His plan worked perfectly. The girl gasped, allowing William to shove his tongue into her mouth. He began to explore it, taking his other hand, he slowly moved it up. He gently placed it over her breast, massaging it. Maya moaned, lifting her tongue and pushing onto his. He pushed back, and before they know it, the two were locked in a battle for control over her mouth. William roughly squeezed her breast, earning a whimper out of her. But he wanted more.

William broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two for a moment. Maya whined at the sudden loss of the boy's tongue, but growled, "damn you..." anyway. Her pride would not allow her to admit that she liked it, and the program knew that.

He moved up to the girl's ear and whispered, "I'm going to break you, Della Robbia. I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name. Pound into you until you beg for my cock." Her cerulean eyes widened in shock. William's hand-most likely the middle finger-was rubbing itself against her back entrance. She bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. The black-haired boy spoke. "You know, Maya... You have the ears..." He inserted his finger agonizingly slow. "But no tail."

The girl moaned, burying her face into her tormenter's shoulder. She whimpered, "no... please no..."

He ignored her begging and grabbed a makeshift dog tail he had attached to a 6-inch long sex toy just for the occasion. He slipped the tip in and began to push, chuckling at his prisoner's screams of pain and pleasure. Finally, it was all the way in. Tears streaked down Maya's face as she pleaded for him to stop.

He shifted up to her neck. He bit onto the flesh of the girl's throat, releasing and soothing the pain with his tongue. He sucked on her, leaving a light bruise as he moved down. He ran his tongue down from her jaw to her breast. She moaned, panting. "Your tits are hard, Maya." William brushed his finger-wet from touching her pussy-over the hardened bud lightly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Go... Go to hell... you pervert," she growled between her sharp pants of pleasure. He brushed his lips over one of her hardened teats. "Gah..." she moaned. "N... No..." She bit her lip, trying to not say something. He pinched her nipple, making her moan louder. "Ugh... Stop teasing me..."

"So you are enjoying it."

"No... I... I'm..."

He removed hand from her breast. She couldn't take this anymore. "Yes," she cried, "Yes, I'm enjoying it! Please, William, don't leave me like this!"

He smirked. "Good dog."

The only warning for what came next was the feeling of warm, artificial breath hitting her left breast. Maya flung her head back and howled as the boy took her bud into his mouth, teasing the other with his enchanting fingers, while He slipped his remaining hand down into his pants.

He eventually stood and removed his clothes, looking down at his 'dog'. Her eyes were wide, and locked on his cock. He grinned. "Like what you see?"

She slowly nodded. "It's... huge..."

"Nine inches."

He took both her breasts into his hands and squeezed, making her moan. "It... feels so good..."

"Now, I've been pleasuring you this whole time." He stood, his dick even with her face. "It's my turn now."

As if she already knew, Maya licked the tip of his throbbing member before taking the head into her mouth. She slowly moved back and fowarth. The boy moaned loudly, entangling his hands in her hair. She whimpered and took more into her mouth.

"It feels so fucking good... Maya..." He gripped her head tighter and pushed. She yelped as he pushed himself in further before pulling out and pushing back in. She whined as he moaned. "Oh, god... Maya... I... I'm gonna..." He didn't have time to finish. He shouted the girls name and released himself down her throat. He was panting, but he wasn't done with her just yet.

He reached up and released her hands, then he went down and released her ankles. "Hands and knees." She shakily climbed onto her knees, going down like a well-trained dog.

He blew onto her folds, making her shudder. "W... William..."

"Master." He blew again.

"Ugh... William... Please..."

"Master." He flicked his tongue over her clit.

She screamed. "MASTER!"

The black-haired boy smirked. "Good girl."

Maya tossed her head back and screamed as William rammed his cock into her. "Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth. Maya was so tight, it was so warm and wet... He couldn't control himself any longer. He thrusted into her once, then twice.

The girl cried out in pleasure with each thrust. William growled in her ear, "you dirty little slut." He pulled back and used what little discipline he had left to not plunge back into her. The blonde looked back at him and whimpered, sapphire orbs pleading. "You'll have to beg if you want it back."

"P... Please..."

"Please?"

She turned away. "Please... Please put it back inside..."

"What was that? You'll need to be specific."

Maya squeezed her eyes shut. She was desperate. She needed William's big, fat cock inside her. NOW. He rubbed his member against her cunt. "Well, May-May?"

This was to much. The girl broke. "P... Please..." She looked back at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Please... put your cock in my pussy... Put it in and fuck me like the slut I am..."

No more was said. William slammed into her, his pounding getting faster and harder, Maya's cries of pleasure getting louder.

"M... Maya... I-I'm..."

She cried out in response as she tightened around his erection, coming. William soon followed.

So there they lay, Maya asleep in William's arms. He gently stroked her hair. "My dog," he whispered. "Mine and mine only."

(OMG I DID IT! I WROTE MY FIRST LEMON! *applause* Dang, that was weird. Still, review to let me know what you thought! Hope you liked it!)


End file.
